


Stuck in the Ocean

by Acorn_of_Doom



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Reader Insert, Trigger Warnings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acorn_of_Doom/pseuds/Acorn_of_Doom
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first post ever, so try to take it easy on me. I know this whole thing is a metaphor but that’s just how my life is. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks. <3Reader has to confess how they're feeling.





	Stuck in the Ocean

I want to tell you the truth. I know I don’t know you, and even taking a little amount of time out of your day reading this is generous, but I need someone to know. I’m struggling. I’m so tired of wading through the uncertainty that has flooded my life. Don’t get me wrong, I’m a good swimmer, but after diving through an ocean of doubt, of anxiety and loneliness, I’m tired. My arms feel too heavy to paddle anymore. My legs are too weak to kick. And there’s no land in sight. I’ve called for help. I’ve sought lifeguards and lifelines, but no one is on duty. Everyone turned a blind eye as I began to drown. So now I’m sinking. I can’t hold my head up. And the waves of depression and self harm are crashing down on me once again. My air reserve is almost gone. My lungs are starting to ache. I don’t know how to keep my head above the water. I’m so alone in this ocean and the water is getting colder as I speak.


End file.
